Summer Night Stars, Winter Night Sky
by Riaoi
Summary: "Kiss me." "You'll get hurt." "I don't care." Try being Zero for a change. You'll realized how easy it is for starcrossed lovers. At least they can just die together. Mutant!AU
1. Chapter 1

A vampire knight fandom with a twist of genetic mutation and X-Men. Sorry. Couldn't help it. I've been too obsessed with X-Men first class.

Hope you enjoy it. :]]]

_**Summer night stars, winter night sky 1**_

**The** **wind whooshes pass him**, his long honey colored hair flutters due to the wind. The man sighs and pushes his glasses up before he proceeds to proofread the paper his daughter asks him to.

The wind whooshes pass him again and this time, he looks up and a black crow settles atop his desk cawing uncontrollably. His eyebrows furrows in curiosity. Why is this bird here? And how the hell did it get into his study when he's sure that he didn't let his window wide enough to let a bird in? And why is it cawing like it's the end of the world?

Sighing again at his undying curiosity, Kaien held out his hand to touch the animal's beak, hoping that the gentle gesture can calm it down and also hoping to have a firm grasp on the bird's mind.

_Help me._

The anonymous thought hits him like a ton of brick. He eyes the crow and touches its head gently, calming the animal down with his telepathy.

_Please, help me. I need you._

Kaien narrows his eyes at still-cawing crow and mumbles "Who are you?"

_Oh please, help me. I can't stand it any longer. It hurts so much._

This time, the honey colored hair man seems alarm. The bird caws again, this time more frantically and he finally pieced it together: the bird is possessed by a mutant and that mutant needs his help. (That was oddly quick, but hey, He's a genius and no genius is slow.)

"Where are you?" he asks and picks up the bird before setting it on his arm as he walks out of his study. He telepathically wakes Yagari and Kaito as he walks down the hall to biggest room down the corridor.

_Thank god. I'm in a facility, somewhere in North Korea._

"We'll be there soon." Kaien replies to the cawing bird and takes off his glasses as he scans in his eye signature.

_Please. Hurry! They're going to torture me again!_

This time, the bird caws and pecks his shoulder violently.

"Please, just let me touch your mind for a bit." Kaien says and touches the bird's head again, this time his mind delves into the mind that possesses the birds. His mind touches a hint of silver and vanilla and the blooming Sakura flowers. Then another presence comes onto him like a rain of silver bullets; a feeling of pain, anger, hurt, sadness and blood. Then there's nothing but a scream of unimaginable agony and everything's gone. White hot pain bursts in his mind and he snaps back to reality.

Gingerly, Kaien frees the bird from his grasps and it flees away.

He takes a deep breath and sent a mental message that says something about a mutant needing help and letting both Yagari and Kaito into the Cerebro's lab.

Kaito wakes up with the professor's telepathic wake-up call before getting out of his room, his head is heavy from sleep. The man meets his mentor halfway down the corridor and they walk toward the lab together. Dutifully, the younger male scans his eye and allows his mentor to enter the lab before him and he follows suite.

The machine hums softly as Kaien turns it on. The two stands quietly besides the chair that Kaien sits in and brace themselves for a thrilling experience. The screens that surround the cubic room come to life immediately after Kaien puts on the see-through plastic helmet and they immediately feels like they're floating in space. Seriously, even Kaito- who made the goddamn machine- couldn't understand how a mind of telepath can do this to his invention. But whatever.

A few moments pass and they zoomed into a country that looks suspiciously like North Korea. They travel thousands kilometer per second around the country, passing countless greyish pink and a few blood-red condensed sparkling fog in the form of humans. A few minutes pass, or maybe it's hour; they don't know, it's easy to lose track of time when they're in Cerebro, and they starts to slow down and focus on a girl.

There's something about her. Something familiar, but Kaito can't quite put his hands on it. The flowing silver hair. The cute face with big grey eyes, pert nose and full-bloom pink lips. He met someone like this before, but he can't quite remember who it was.

"Pick her up. She's on the western side of the outskirt of Pyongyang." Kaien mumbles and they seem to circle around the girl.

"Right. Western side." Yagari says lazily and scratches his head in a sleepy way.

"Can I just sleep this off?" he continues.

"You can't." Kaien replies and put down the helmet.

"Make Zero go pick the kid. They're both cute and have silver hair, I'm sure they'll bond." The blue hair man replies, his argument sounding a bit childish; okay so maybe not a bit but extremely childish.

"Don't be silly Yagari. Now go." Kaien says and give the both of them a mental nudge.

"Fine fine." Yagari mumbles and walks out.

Kaito turns to nod at Kaien and says "We'll try and be here before dawn." Then he walks out as well.

Kaien smiles and mentally tell them: _don't do anything reckless! _

Then Kaien adds telepathically that he'd send them the girl's coordinate.

Hurrying down the hall toward his mentor, Kaito mentally starts up the engine to the jet using his technopathy and rant about what Yagari shouldn't do to avoid causing problems for Kaien to fix; in which the eye patched man ignores.

**It's** **still early in the morning but the silverette is already in his class**, sipping the god awful coffee-that the chairman concocted for him when he skipped breakfast this morning- and watching the wavering branches of the trees besides the windows.

Seriously, what did the man put in this? God, it tastes like an aged and dirty gym sock soup. Bleh- disgusting!

With that though in mind, he quickly walks to his desk and puts the cup into the trash bin under his desk. He sighs and decides to go back to being useless and examine the _fascinating_ movement of the bared branches caused by the autumn wind.

Summer had already passed and the new school year started about two weeks already. Life comes and goes as it please. New students came and the number of people-mutants- in the school increases. The academy is quite successful actually. They built it from scratch years ago and now, there are hundreds of mutants around and its educating system was accepted by the government about four years ago; so year, it's quite an accomplishment and Zero is proud to be part of it. But he's sure that Kaien might have done something to government's mind to have them accepted like this. Well, whatever. At least they're accepted and the students won't have to suffer like he did. The kids won't to go through the phase of discrimination and inequality. They won't be called names-freak-, become unwanted-hated, disgusted-, and unloved-by their fa-

He instantly steps on the emergency brake on the train of his thoughts when it flashes across his mind. Zero inhales and exhales slowly, calming himself down; and when he is calm, he decides to take a seat and go through today's lesson plan. He taps the tip of his pencil gently on to the desk as he did so- just making sound so that he won't feel alone.

A few minutes pass and the door to his class open and he furrow his brows. The bell hasn't ringed yet and he's more than sure it's just around 7:30, so who is it that is such a diligent student to come to class this early?

Looking up, his lilac orbs meet with a pair of chocolate orbs that scrutinizes his entire soul. He lost himself in those endless pools of bitter sweet color, feeling like his entire being is sucked into them.

Kuran is extremely powerful, he's telekinetic and a telepath to boot; basically he's a psionic manipulator. A prodigy. _A born prodigy_. And being a born prodigy is _something_. Truth be told, even Kaien, who is a prodigy himself, admitted that Kaname is powerful, and his telepathy will surpass him one day and that will only amplify the extent of his telekinetic power. He might one day be unstoppable. Now that's scary. Being powerful to the point of unstoppable is never good news. (It is a fact that is confirmed by none other than Zero himself. Truth be told, the saying that power will not grant you everything is absolutely true as well; as Zero had learned through his experiences). One day, Kuran will loses everything; his love, his life. _Everything. Anything. Nothing._

The teen is smart too. Straight As student. Never get no Bs in his entire life, even in Zero classes for the past 2 years; so yeah, that's _something_, again. Even got As during Physical Education with Yagari and he's one of the best fighters in the academy. The topic of Kuran Kaname's perfection is still on debate in the teacher's room till this very day and Zero has to say that he never ever has a say in that discussion. Because really, defending the boy would only make strengthen his attachment to him.

He's also rich, the sole heir to the Kuran's conglomerate. Seriously, his entire clan is whipped out by his phsyco uncle. That makes him the sole survivor of the Kuran's family. He has no competition for the position that is meant for him. Still, even if there are still other Kuran out their; no one can take away his position as heir on the Kuran's throne. It is rightfully rich. So yeah, he's like, filthy rich.

Well, basically; he's perfect. A dream comes true for every girl his age. But of course he has a past. Everyone here in this school either has a past or has none at all; and, unfortunately, Kaname's one of those in this school that has a past. And if Zero remembers correctly, Kaname's past, according to Kaien, rivals his own. And a past that rivals his is _something_, again for the third time.

So yeah, he's _something_ (for the fourth time just to annoy you guys).

The door slides open again and Kaname looks away, outside to the waving branches. Zero turns to the one that disturb the peaceful moment between him and his student, Wait, what? Ugh, whatever, to see Yuuki walking in.

The brunette winks at him and goes to her seat in the front row. She rummages through her bag for a bit and produces a book and a pencil.

"Are you doing your _homework in class_?" Zero asks and Yuuki slides her tongue out at him before she goes to Kaname's desk and makes him explain what she has to do. (That girl! How did she even manage to get into this advance class when she needs help with Biology homework?)

God, Zero can listen to that voice _forever_ and never get bored.

**The** bell rings two minutes ago and he's not in class yet. His biology teacher is going to _murder_ him. The grey hair dude doesn't even have to try. All he has to do is lift a finger, set it on him and he's dead. Scratch that, all the guy has to do is _look at him_ and he's dead; that's what rumors that circulate around the school say, he's just repeating after it though he's sure it's an exaggeration.

The blonde reaches his classroom few minutes later. He quickly slides the door open and slam it shut again and hurries to his seat in the second row.

"So good of you to joint us Aido. I hope you did your homework." Zero says, his expression neutral; and it kinda freaks the blonde out a bit.

"Home-work?" Aido answers, enunciating the syllables in a confusing way.

Zero narrows his eyes and Aido swallows thickly, before he turns back to teaching. Aido let out a breath of relief and slumps into his seat, he's spare and let to live another day- thank gods for bestowing him such wonderful gift that is called life. Kain that sits right next to him ruffles his hair and give the blond a peck to his lips. Ruka rolls her eyes dramatically. Zero clears his throat (How can he see that? Weren't he has his back facing them? Did he have another pair of eyes on his back or something?) And the carrot top turns back to the lesson.

20 minutes pass and the lesson went on. Most of the class pays attention to the lecture, because they want to pass the test; obviously, while some students drift off somewhere faraway. Seriously, if Zero pays more attention to his room; he'd know that most of the students don't pay attention- well, half of 'em cause 4 is half of 10; right? Not! Whatever. He doesn't really care if they pay attention or not, they slacked off since the 1st year of high school and still passed with flying colors; they're all geniuses after all so it's no surprise there.

He was in the middle of explaining the front part of the brain when someone knocks on the door. The door slides open and Zero turns to look at the intruder. He's a bit surprise to see Kaito at the door, looking worn out and in dire need to food or sleep or both. The sandy hair man isn't supposed to be here, he's supposed to be on a rescue mission in North Korea.

"The chairman needs you." Kaito says.

The students in the class turn to look at their science teacher and furrow their brows at the hastiness in Kaito's voice. Strange. Kaito is extremely calm, cool and collected. He shouldn't be like this.

Zero furrows his brow in confusion and tilts his head in a questioning manner.

Kaname turns to look at Kaito and the two seems to share a brief conversation in their head. Then the brunet teen gives his science teacher a curt nod.

Suddenly, Zero feels something or someone probing his mind. And when that someone breaks through his mental defense and floods his mind with his presence, Zero looks up to the said person that is mentally intruding him: Kaname Kuran. The silverette glares at his student.

His other students glance amidst themselves and Yuuki and Yori mutter something he couldn't quite get it.

_The girl they rescued from the facility in North Korea is severely injured. Your immediate assistance is needed._

With that, Kaname retreats immediately; not waiting for his biology teacher's reply.

Zero turns to the class and told them to behave before he leaves with Kaito, urgency hot on his heels.

On their way to the stairs, Seiren- the quite teleporter- suddenly appears right in front of them with a puff of lavender smoke and a trail of lavender ash.

"Let me assist you." She mutters and grabs onto their forearms and teleport to the front of the infirmary, which is supposedly on the other side of the school and will take them a while before they can reach it on foot. (Zero is sure she's doing this because Kaname asked her. Such a loyal companion.)

Before Kaito or Zero can say anything, the girl disappears again; leaving her trademarks behind. Zero makes a mental note to thank Kaname; that is if he remember or care enough to.

Kaito tugs Zero inside by his elbow. The room is a bit too bright for Zero's liking. He hears a snoring somewhere, suspiciously in the bed that is surrounded by sky blue curtain; he thinks that it's his mentor snoring the morning away- compensation for last night sleep that was interrupted by the chairman and the mission the man deemed stupid. When he walks pass the bed that, according to Zero's suspicion, his teacher is sleeping in; he sees another bed that is also occupy. On the bed lay a petite girl, so small her size rivals Yuuki's. Kaien is sitting on the right side while the school nurse, who is a healer, sits on the left side; her hands glows in the color of gentle green that is associated with life.

He tilts his head to his right when his eyes meet with the long glowing silver hair.

"She looks familiar." Zero mutters.

"I know. She's so familiar but I just can't remember who it is." Kaito replies and takes to sit at the edge of the bed while Zero sits on the bed next to the nurse.

"Anyway." The chairman says, diverting their attention from the girl's familiarity with someone they _shouldn't_ remember then continues "Be a dear and heal her Zero, she's severely injured."

Zero turns to look at the school nurse questioningly and the woman say "Organs wounds especially the lung. Broken ribs. Toxic chemicals in her blood vessel. Unhealed injuries since way back."

The silverette give the blonde a curt nod. Those wounds are going to be a bitch to heal. And he'll need a lot of life source, trees or blood could do. Zero takes a deep breath as he closes his eyes and opens them back when he exhales. He roams his hand over the girl's body, in a non-perverted way; searching for the injuries that needs to be healed. He starts with the lung injuries first. The girl needs to breathe properly if he wants her to survive smoothly.

Everyone left the room, accept for the sleeping guy on the bed next the girl's, and left Zero to do his business.

**The** students starts to gather their belonging when they realized that the bell is about to ring. Yuuki grins happily at her best friend that sits right next to her. She's glad that Zero doesn't have enough time on his hands to punish her for not doing her homework and copying Kaname's. She hums softly as she catches up to Yori and walk past Aido. She's sure the blonde ice manipulator is also grateful that Zero is busy, he did forget about the homework that Zero assigned for them after all. The pair of girls quickly goes to their next class: history.

Aido sighs as he waits for his cousins, seriously; why can't the two be faster? God. Apparently, Ruka is talking to Kaname. Goodness, it's going to take forever for the girl to finish her conversation with the teen. Can't Kaname just mentally make her stops talking to him and sends her off?

The brunet in question tilts his head and stares at Aido.

Oops. He must be projecting it again. Christ, keeping your thoughts to your self is quite hard when you have a _telepath_ in the room.

Kaname looks at him again and Aido grins sheepishly. The prodigy says something to Ruka and the girl turns to glare at him. Uh oh. Kaname must have told her about what he just broadcast. Fuck. He's screwed.

That's when he runs for it and Ruka follows closely behind. He hopes Ruka's not going to cast him into an illusion or something, because he doesn't think he can survive if she did- actually, he's certain he will die because of Ruka's illusion.

Kain sighs and excuse himself to stop Ruka from killing his darling. Kaname nods and absently get out of his seat and walks with his best friend, Seiren follow loosely behind.

Takuma's telling him something about mutant's senate or whatever. He listens attentively taking the information. Then he stops dead in his track, his auburn eyes staring at the tree that is slowly withering. The blonde next to him notice this and turns to look out the gigantic window and into the beautiful garden that cover the academy ground.

"Looks like sensei is healing someone." Takuma says softly, the smile never leaving his lips.

"Who?" the blonde continues.

"She's badly injured." Kaname replies quickly.

He feels his best friend raising a fine brow in questioning manner in his mind; he didn't know Kaname can read mind that fast.

"I read it from Kaito-sensei's mind." Kaname continues.

"Hmm." Takuma hums softly.

_She seems familiar. _

With that sentence in his mind, Takuma turns to look at his best friend. Switching to mental conversation abruptly like this means one thing and one thing only: it's serious or/and personal.

_How so?_

_Her look is a bit similar to someone I know._

_Just how much did you read from Kaito-sensei's mind?_

_He projected the girl's physical appearance._

_Hmm. Do I know this someone?_

_Perhaps._

_Hair color? Or maybe her eyes?_

_Silver._

_Silver?_

_Hair and eyes. Same color._

There is a silence that stretches between the two of them while Takuma rummages through his genius brain to search for someone that has silver hair and silver eyes. There aren't a lot of people with such appearance. Only two of them if he remembers and one of them is their Biology teacher. The other one is a female. He's sure. But who.

Hmmm.

Oh! OH!

_Your aunt?_

That mental question makes Kaname stops walking and stares at his childhood friend.

"What?" Takuma asks aloud.

_That's it. _Kaname says into his head.

And Takuma froze, completely horrified.

"Shit." He mutters the curse under his breath and the full length window next to them cracks.

**TBC**

So, how was it? Did you enjoy the crazy ride?

Tell me what you think 'Kay?

Buh-bye. :]


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoy it. :]]]

* * *

_**Summer night stars, winter night sky 2**_

**It**** was already well passed noon when Zero finally finished patching up the girl they saved from Pyongyang**. Cross had come in right after Zero finished up, Zero suspected the man might stay in touch with Yagari- Zero is certain the man is his mentor because god, no one snores like him- who was sleeping in the bed next to the silver hair girl's. The honey color hair man had squeezed his shoulder lightly, it's a way of Cross showing him that he did well, and smile gently before dismissing him to his room to rest, assuring that he will get undisturbed sleep and rest. The silver hair young man- he's not really young, he just _look_ young- gladly accept the offer of rest and rushes of to his bedroom-without eating any lunch- and fall to bed without changing out of his tight clothes. He was absolutely content and grateful of the blissful rest he was given. And this leads him directly to his current predicament of _being disturbed_ by Yuuki, and he's absolutely livid. He's very possessive of his alone time, thank you very much, so he is not at all happy to know that Yuuki had somehow got a hold of his bedroom key (he suspected that she stole it from headmaster Cross) and waltz right into his sanctuary with a bunch of flowers (that she most likely made someone-namely Aido who she always bully whenever she's free- to pick for her). She happily sets it on the blanket he had covered himself and proceeds to sit on his bed like she belong there; and mind you she didn't, there's only one person who belong there- but unfortunately, that person's every ounce of desire to sleep next to him is nonexistent.

Zero growls and sits up, some of the flowers drop off his bed onto the floor, before he proceeds to glare at the brunette. Yuuki smile sheepishly. Boy, Zero glares is so sharp it can penetrates diamond- and that says something because diamond is consider the hardest object, no? The girl jumps off the bed hastily and smiles.

"What do you want?" Zero asks.

"Ehhh, I just want to inform you it's dinner time! And headmaster wants you to join all of us for dinner." Yuuki replies and scratches the back of her head.

Zero glowers at her and she instantly shifts her form to look like Zero's, in hope of being forgiven- it's what she did, it's an automatic reflex, can't be help; it's kinda like a way of pulling puppy dog eyes for her. The silver hair man jumps out of bed at the sight of his double and grabs Yuuki's forearm roughly.

"I told you to _never_ do a me." Zero enunciates every word, his voice fill with barely restrained anger. He tightens his hold around the girl's limb as he stares into the girl's eyes, daring her to continue this stupid charade of shape shifting into him. The man stares straight into the pretty pair of lavender eyes; looking, searching for something, anything- the anger, the hatred, the desire, the love- that might remind him of that person.

The shape shifter groans when the hold on her forearm becomes lead and the life in her skin are sucked away. Her skin riffles in pink and she shifts back into her own human form. Yuuki groans again when she realizes her skin is getting drier and drier and older and older each passing seconds, due to Zero's grip on her arm. The girl pushes into Zero's chest, trying desperately to make Zero let go of her arm.

"Zero! You're hurting me." Yuuki gasps when Zero did nothing to let go.

The silver hair man seems to snap out of his trance and glance at Yuuki's angelic face- which isn't really angelic anymore because it has somehow become dry and old. He gasps and let goes immediately.

Yuuki gasps desperately for air and stares at Zero, her eyes quivering in fear; face still dry and old and wrinkled. Zero stares at her for no more than two seconds, hating what he did to the little girl, before pushing her out of his bedroom and slams the door shut right into her face. He stares at the wooden door for a few minutes, clearly lost in thought. The silverette looks down on his two palms before clenching and unclenching them all the while closing his eyes.

Zero sighs as he walks toward his bed to gather the lilies that Yuuki gave him. The teacher groans when he realizes that the lives in the flowers are being sucked dry by him. His hold on the lilies' stems tightens and the flowers wither away completely. Zero blinks at his hand stupidly and sighs as he covers his face and walks to the bathroom, running his hand through his silver tresses before tugging them in frustration.

_He thought he's over losing control over his power. _

**The man** that sits at the head of one of the biggest table smiles as his students settle down in the seat available in the dining room. However, the smile seems to falter for a split second when Yuuki walks into the room in the shape of an old woman. Kaien immediately questions her shifting, mentally of course, and the girl simply says that she'll explain it later. The headmaster continues to look at Yuuki, trying to rummage discreetly in her head as to why she choose to shift into the form of an elderly lady. He found nothing of course. But he can find out. He can rip that information right out of her mind but that's disrespectful. So he'll stop now and let Yuuki tell him by herself.

Kaien's smile returns when he sees Kaito settles down on his right with Yagari. A few minutes pass and most of the seats are filled and the dining room finally quiets down. The headmaster smiles at his darling students as the maids set down the meals. They ate in comfortable silence, until a silver hair man walks into kitchen. Kaien smiles at his supposedly 'adoptive son'. The young man replies the heartwarming smile with a glare so cold it freezes hell fire- now that says something because Aido has difficulty freezing Kain's flame. Somehow, Headmaster Cross isn't as intimidated by the glare like he usually would. There's something about Zero's face right now that lessen the sharpness of the stare. It's the pain, the guilt, the remorse, the love.

The silver hair young man quickly breaks the eye contact, as soon as he realizes that Kaien is reading him, and walks to the spare seat next to Kaito- no one dare sit next to Kaito because it's Zero's place since forever. He stares at his plate for a brief moment before making a move to grabs his spoon. His fork slips out of his hand because of the slippery that is caused by his brown gloves. Kaito looks at Zero questioningly, then his best friend clears his throat and the sand color hair man goes back to his eating.

Dinner that evening was somehow _calm_, without any ruckus or food fighting; which is weird considering the facts that most of the kids _prefer to throw_ foods around then _eat_ them. Perhaps they're afraid, of Zero; of his power. They say he can kill with a touch. Even his look can kill, quite literally. Some say he can bring back the dead. But only Zero himself know what it is. Zero's power is as private as his personal life, that's true; but it's widely known that he can fully control it. Rumor (that isn't really a rumor) has it that he lives for so long he forgotten when he last lost control over it. And the same rumor has it that when he finally does lose control, he'll wear a glove; he'll cover his hands with something-anything- because he'll kill, he'll destroy. Everything. _Anything_.

Everyone was enjoying their dessert, its carrot cake(it's weird that the kids are eating it, perhaps Kaien has a hand in this), while Zero looks around the dining room out of boredom. His eyes sweep around the students, checking their auras, while he pokes his slice idly. Everyone seems fine so far. No danger. No harm. No life threatening situations. His eyes flicker to the other side of the room to check on the older students. Then something-someone- caught his attention and Zero drops his fork. Kaito eyes him with concern written all over his face. Yagari raises a fine brow, questioning him and his strange behavior. Zero clears his throat and sits up before walking toward Sayori. The girl in question looks up to see him when the man sets a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"Follow me." Zero says and Sayori nods obediently before setting down her spoon and drinking her water.

They walk until they finally arrive at the end of the hall way, away from everybody's eavesdropping ears. Zero can feel the chairman's mental presence attached to the back of his mind, but he dismissed it. The chairman can listen in to the conversation; it'll save him time because he won't have to tell the man again. Plus, it saves his saliva from spilling unnecessary.

"Be careful." Zero utters as he looks at the girl's aura that is now white.

"May I asks why sensei?" Sayori asks.

"Your aura is white."

White. White aura. Danger. Danger. Danger. She's in danger.

Sayori breathes in and then out before she closes her eyes. The girl looks up at her teacher and says "I see."

"Better safe than sorry." Zero continues and Sayori nods meekly at the sentence. With that final sentence, Zero ushers Sayori back into the dining hall before he walks back to his room as if nothing happed. He ponders on why Sayori is the only one who's in danger. It's not like her family doesn't know she's a mutant. They actually support her, send her to this school and shower her with the love that a child should basks in; unlike his family. There are no way her parents or siblings would betray her and turn her in. That wouldn't be possible, if they did turn her in then the school location will be expose and everyone will be in danger. This doesn't make sense. Why is she the only one in danger? Is she and Yuuki planning on going to the city this weekend? That could be it. No, wait. That doesn't make sense. If they go out this weekend and have some kind of accident then Yuuki will also has white aura as well; but she didn't, so unless Yuuki leaves Sayori to her own device then she'll be spare from danger- that's very unlikely, Yuuki and Sayori are practically attached to the hips there's no way Yuuki will leave Sayori. Really, this doesn't make sense. Ugh, where did his vast intellect ran off too when he needs it most?

Just as he about to step into the building that houses the teacher of the academy, a puff of lavender appears before him. Fazed, the man stilled and looks at the mutant in front of him, questioning her with his look. "Don't think too much sensei, you'll get hurt." The girl replies the unspoken question before she bows and vanishes off to god-know-where, maybe she vanishes off to Kaname again. Zero furrows his brows at that interaction a few seconds ago, wondering what game he's placed in again.

**A** **few** hours past dinner and someone knock on their bedroom door. The girls turn to look at each other in confusion wondering who would want to see them around 10p.m. - they doubt it's the chairman, he never visit this late. Sighing, Yori makes a move to go and open the door. The person on the other side of the door surprises her and she lets out a gasp. Yuuki jumps out of her chair before running toward her best friend, concerned for her wellbeing- and more since Yori told her about what Zero said a few hours ago. The brunette, however, stare dumbstruck at the man in question; a look of fear plasters her face for a moment before she replaces it with a smile. Zero frowns at the fear that was presented on Yuuki's face, his chest hurting considerably as he has the urge to look away from Yuuki's wrinkled face that is caused by him.

"Zero." Yuuki mutters before letting the man in and Yori and Zero follow her closely.

"What do you need? Did the chairman need to see me?" Yuuki asks as she sits on her chair. Zero outstretches his gloved hand to touch the hand that Yuuki puts on her laps but the girl flinches from the contact that wasn't even there. Sayori watch the awkward interaction between the step siblings with mild amusement and immense curiosity.

Yuuki opens her mouth to say something but nothing came out when she sees Zero's eyes contorted with pain. The brunette takes a deep breath and says "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." Zero replies and takes off his gloves, his ears pick up on Yuuki gasping as he did so. The man says nothing at reaches out to touch Yuuki's face, ignoring her quivering. The girl closes her eyes shut and bites her lips in fear as soon as Zero's bare hand touches her face. She sighs in contentment and appreciation when she feels that her life is given back to her. Zero says nothing after he's done so she says nothing in return- no word of gratitude or accusation.

_**Unconsciously**__**,**__**he**__ can feel the wetness from the blood. He can smell and taste the iron of the blood that is spilled onto the soft soft carpet underneath his cold cold feet. He can see the cream color wall and the white carpet and bullet proof glasses stained with the sweet crimson blood. Blood. _His parents' blood. His brother's blood.

_He blinks to see better. Blink so that the red that cover his eyes will drain away. Hoping that the blood that is not his but his brethren will be wiped away. Faintly, he registers that one of his hand is raised to wipe away the blood from his pale face and beautiful silver hair before a sick smile appears on his lips. The boy frowns and blinks numerous times, wondering why he did it, why. He blinks again, and this time it seems his body finally belongs to him once more. Then he realizes one single truth hidden beneath a thousand lies: _He did this_._

His eyes flew open in an instance when that realization hit him like a ton of brick. The man gasps for air, his chest heaving and his face red. He takes a deep deep breath before letting it out as he moves to sit on the bed. Finally calming down, he realizes that there are other people in the bedroom beside himself. Zero turns to his bedroom door and his eyes meet with two figures, one is the chairman and the other is his student. He frowns and looks at the chairman.

Despite the fear he received from his nightmare, Zero's eyes shine brightly under the moonlight and show no hint of fear in them. Kaien smiles when he sees that the fear that is hidden behind those turmoil and emotional conflict is perfectly concealed, the eye contact between them never wavering. The chairman says nothing, not even mental sweet nonsenses as he walks out and Zero is grateful for that. The teacher expects his brunet student would leave, but the guy didn't so Zero looks at the teen. His lilac eyes searching in those pool of chocolate for any hint of fear but found nothing. He frowns then realizes that the boy must have suffered greatly if he didn't flinch from such gruesome nightmare. Sighing Zero slips under his blanket, pretending that there is no one gazing at his back as he sleeps, hoping that Kaname will go away. A few minutes later and he sense Kaname approaching his bed. The teen touches his shoulder lightly, a fleeting touch like that of a feather, as he murmurs "I'm not scared."

Those words put Zero's heart at ease.

**As** **soon** as he steps out of his teacher's bedroom, he feels the chairman's presence tugging at his consciousness; dragging him to his office. Kaname obliges the man's wish and finds himself seated on the couch available in the middle of the room.

The honey hair man makes a move to say something but Kaname beats him to it and asks "What was that?" Kaname asks and Kaien remain silence. The teen looks at his mentor straight in the eyes, demanding an answer. The brunet raises one fine brow, as if to force Kaien to spill the beans. He can just rip those answers from the man but he wouldn't, he's not taught to do that.

The silence stretches for an unfathomable amount of time before Kaien broke the awkwardness with a cough. The man sighs and says "It's complicated."

Kaname looks at the man and sighs before he decide to says "Then allow me to ask you one question that need to be answered. _Why did I felt her presence so strongly in that dream?_"

That last question rendered Kaien speechless.

**On the** other side of the school ground, in a room that is secured and white; a girl awakes. Her beautiful lilac hues flew open as she adjusts to the darkness that she is put in. Her eyes that filled with confusion scan the room but see nothing. The girl blinks a few times in home of seeing better but snaps her eye shut instead. Seconds later, she opens her eyes again; and this time curiosity is replaced with sparks of triumph as a poisonous smile plasters her full petal lips.

* * *

**TBC**

So, how was it? I know this was done half-heartedly but I just can't find myself to make any corrections or adjustment to it. But I hope I wasn't boring.

Tell me what you think 'Kay?

Buh-bye. :]

Oh and by the way, I have a quiz for ya and it's just for fun. So, can anyone tell me what Zero's mutation is? The winner can request me to write anything he/she wants. So? Do tell me! xDDD

Anyway, I'll be off now. For real this time.


End file.
